miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Brother's Keeper
"}} "Brother's Keeper", also known as simply "Miami Vice" or "Pilot", is the pilot episode of Miami Vice and the first episode of the first season. The episode (and series) premiered on September 16, 1984, and it was rerun on January 25, 1985, July 28, 1985, and as part of a special broadcast (for the release of the ''Miami Vice'' film) on July 22, 2006. It was originally broadcast as an extended, two-hour episode, but is often split into two one-hour episodes for syndication. Summary An NYPD Armed Robbery "street cop" and a Miami Vice Detective team up to catch a murderous drug dealer named Calderone. Plot Part I (Syndicated) In New York, a young black man stakes out a New York apartment, waiting for an affluent drug dealer. After scaring off some would-be muggers, he follows the dealer to a bar, where he pays a waiter to spill the dealer's drinks and force him into the men's room. The man moves to confront the dealer, only to be thwarted by two of the dealer's goons, who fight with him -- one of the men accidentally shoots his partner before he is himself shot by the black man. However, the confrontation delays the man long enough for the dealer to escape out the back door. In Miami, Vice Detective James "Sonny" Crockett is waiting with his partner, Eddie Rivera, for a meet with Corky, a minor dealer with connections to a mysterious drug lord known only as "The Colombian". Eddie is concerned about his pregnant wife Maria, with whom he recently had a fight over her low-wage job in a diner -- he thinks the menial work is beneath her, while she insists on keeping it to support her family. Eddie wants to call her to make up, but before he can, Corky arrives, and the two undercover cops head off in his car. Corky informs them he has severed his ties with the Colombian and started out on his own, to the concern of Crockett and Rivera. The three men stop under a highway to review the product, and Corky sends Crockett to retrieve some scales from his car. As he collects the scales, Crockett drops his sunglasses; bending to pick them up, he notices a bomb attached to the underside of Corky's car, but just as he calls out it explodes, killing Corky and Eddie. As the police cordon off the scene, Crockett briefs his superior, Lieutenant Lou Rodriguez, telling him that he is convinced the mysterious Colombian dealer is behind the deaths. When he voices his suspicion of a departmental leak, Rodriguez loses his temper and threatens to pull Crockett off the streets unless he does things by the book from now on. Crockett visits the diner where Maria works to tell her about Eddie, and she breaks down in agonized tears. Due to the day's events, Crockett is late for his son Billy's birthday party at his estranged wife Caroline's house. Caroline is furious that he is late, but is stunned into silence when Crockett informs his friend and former partner Scottie Wheeler, now a DEA agent, of Rivera's death. After the Wheelers leave, Crockett and Caroline discuss his career and how it is incompatible with their marriage. She offers him the couch for the night, but he declines, going to check on Billy before he leaves. After some time, Caroline goes to check on him, finding him asleep on Billy's bed with his son in his arms; she turns the lights off. Crockett tracks down his connection Leon Jefferson and demands at gunpoint to see the Colombian to settle the score after the deaths of Corky and Eddie. Leon refuses, but agrees to reset the original deal. Meanwhile, the black man from New York has now arrived in Miami, and is in a club trying to set up a deal with Wheeler, claiming to be a New York dealer named Teddy Prentiss. He is hoping to connect with a major player named Calderone (the dealer he tailed in New York), but Wheeler is reluctant. Prentiss leaves him a phone number, and receives a call for a meet that night. Crockett and Leon head to their deal on Crockett's speedboat, where they find they are meeting with Wheeler and Prentiss. Before the deal can be competed, Corckett's backup arrives early -- Leon is caught, while Prentiss steals Crockett's boat and takes off. Chastising Switek and Zito for rolling in early and ruining the deal, Crockett pursues Prentiss by car, eventually catching up to him at a low bridge and leaping into the back of his speedboat. Crockett identifies himself as Miami Vice; to his shock, "Prentiss" identifies himself as NYPD officer Rafael Tubbs. The pair meet with Rodriguez, who informs Crockett that Tubbs is in Miami on NYPD priority clearance looking for a Colombian drug dealer named Calderone, who has killed two NYPD policemen. Deducing that Calderone and "The Colombian" are one and the same, Rodriguez suggests they work together. The following morning, Tubbs goes to Crockett's boat, the St. Vitus Dance, bringing a copy of his surveillance photo of Calderone, and is introduced to Crockett's "watch-gator" Elvis, former mascot for the Florida Gators college football team. Crockett leaves to join Wheeler downtown in court for Leon's bond hearing; Judge Clarence P. Rupp releases Leon on his own recognizance for his "cooperation" with the District Attorney -- a ruse designed to make Leon beg for protective custody, knowing that Calderone will kill him for cooperating with anyone in law enforcement. Sure enough, Leon soon calls OCB and Rodriguez tells Crockett to meet him at the beach. Tubbs has tailed Leon on his own; however, a cross-dressing hitman kills Leon before the two cops can speak to him. Infuriated at their only lead getting killed, Crockett reluctantly agrees to a "temporary" working arrangement with Tubbs. Part II (Syndicated) Crockett and Tubbs go to Leon's apartment, bluffing their way inside with an out-of-date, unrelated warrant. They find the place ransacked; however,Tubbs does find an address book full of phone numbers, which they take to OCB to do back-traces. Tubbs points out that Leon was incredibly careful heading to the meet where he was killed, and that the only person on his tail was him, meaning the leak in the department must have told the hitman where Leon was. To Crockett's chagrin, Tubbs mentions that he discovered Rodriguez has recently made a large deposit in his bank account. Crockett quietly asks Gina to do a check on Tubbs to see what comes up. Since Calderone's people still believe "Prentiss" escaped with all of the money from the blown deal, Tubbs is contacted by Calderone's lieutenant Trini DeSoto, who arranges to meet with him and Crockett in a nightclub later that night. At the nightclub, Crockett and Tubbs enjoy a night of partying with Gina and Trudy, during which time DeSoto shows up and introduces Tubbs to Calderone. Tubbs reluctantly shakes his hand, then leaves with Trudy. When Crockett tells Gina of Tubbs' identity, she informs him that Rafael Tubbs was killed in a shootout with Calderone's men three weeks earlier in New York. Later, Gina returns to the St. Vitus Dance with Crockett, who is upset about Tubbs' deception. Gina settles him down, and the couple end up enjoying a night of passion. The next morning, Crockett wakes up to find Gina gone; Tubbs arrives on the boat, whereupon Crockett confronts him with the information about Rafael and threatens to "light up his whole intestinal tract" with a flare gun if he doesn't tell him who he really is. Tubbs finally reveals that he is in fact ''Ricardo'' Tubbs -- Rafael was his brother, and following his death Rico used forged NYPD documents to follow Calderone to Miami in the hopes of avenging his brother's murder. Their confrontation is interrupted by a phone call from DeSoto, who sets up the meet for later that night. At OCB, Crockett obliquely confronts Rodriguez about his unexplained wealth, but the Lieutenant angrily refuses to explain. Afterwards, Crockett has OCB complete the back-trace on the numbers in Leon's address book ASAP, for his eyes only. Gina gives him the cold shoulder and he finds (after chasing her into the ladies' room) that he mentioned Caroline's name in bed. Later, Crockett leaves a rose for her as an apology. Meanwhile, Tubbs receives a call from DeSoto asking to meet immediately, and he goes to the rendezvous in an alley. Crockett gets the back-trace results and finds Wheeler's number listed in Leon's book, revealing that he is the leak. Realising DeSoto must now know Tubbs is a cop, Crockett races to the alley where they are meeting, arriving just as DeSoto (disguised in drag) pulls his gun to kill Tubbs; in the ensuing confrontation, Tubbs shoots DeSoto dead. Crockett heads to Wheeler's house to confront him with the evidence, leading Wheeler to admit he received $70,000 from Calderone six months ago, with "compliments", and took the money to help catch up on his mortgage and pay for his handicapped son's mounting medical expenses. Soon afterwards, DeSoto began pressing him for information, which he provided, undermining Crockett's investigation. Crockett is infuriated that Wheeler betrayed his trust and caused Eddie's death, and Tubbs has to pull him off of his friend and former partner. Crockett and Tubbs drive to intercept a boat carrying a shipment of drugs for Calderone, the existence of which they learn from Wheeler. On the way, Crockett pulls over and calls Caroline, just to ask if what they had was real; Caroline assures him that it was. At the docks the Vice cops get the drop on Calderone's men and shoot down the thugs, although Tubbs is hit in the arm. After nearly escaping during the shootout, Calderone finds himself staring down the barrels of Tubbs' sawed-off shotgun. Tubbs -- though sorely tempted, with Calderone egging him on -- refrains from shooting Calderone, and he is taken into custody. Crockett and Tubbs later go to transfer Calderone to a more remote jail, but learn that a judge in his employ has already sprung him on $2 million bail. They rush off in pursuit, but arrive just in time to see Calderone flee the country by seaplane. Dejected, Tubbs nevertheless decides to pursue a career in "Southern law enforcement" and remain in Miami as Crockett's partner. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as NYPD Officer Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Gregory Sierra as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Lou Rodriguez Guest Stars *Bill Smitrovich as DEA Lieutenant Scottie Wheeler *Belinda Montgomery as Caroline Crockett *Martin Ferrero as Trini DeSoto *Mykel T. Williamson as Leon Jefferson *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Miguel Piñero as Esteban Calderone Co-Starring *Jimmy Smits as Eddie Rivera *Michael Santoro as Corky Fowler *Jossie DeGuzman as Maria Rivera *Harold Bergman as Judge Clarence P. Rupp *Darcy Shean as Donna Wheeler *Brian C. Smith as D.A. Gordon Avery *Julian Byrd as Captain Rodney *Bud Hoey as Manager *Ryan St. Leon as Billy Crockett Uncredited *Ernest Robinson as Rafael Tubbs Differences from the Series Proper As a result of "Brother's Keeper" being a pilot filmed prior to the remainder of the series, there are several notable differences between it and the series proper, including: * Olivia Brown is not listed during the opening credits, but is instead listed as a guest star afterwards. This was changed for the series proper, where her name appears between John Diehl and Gregory Sierra/Edward James Olmos' credits during the opening sequence. The syndicated, two-part version of the pilot also adds Brown's name to the opening credits. * Crockett's sidearm is a Browning BDA (the BDA was in fact a SIG Sauer P220 that was branded as the BDA by Browning, who were responsible for importing it into the United States). Once the show was picked up, Crockett's weapon was changed to a Dornaus & Dixon Bren Ten, which it would remain for the first two seasons. Various reasons for the change are cited, including the silver finish of the Bren Ten showing up better during night filming, or Michael Mann's preference for the Bren Ten's "flashier" styling, better suited to a man posing as a drug dealer. * Crockett's backup gun is also different in the pilot -- he carries a Detonics Pocket 9, whereas in the series he instead carries a Detonics Combat Master. * Tubbs uses the pseudonym Teddy Prentiss while chasing Calderone in Miami, instead of his usual alias of Rico Cooper. * Crockett's speedboat is a 1984 Stinger 390 with no radar arch, whereas his speedboat for the remainder of the first series is a Stinger 390x with an arch and a noticeably different paint scheme. * Similarly, the St. Vitus Dance is a Cabo Rico 38 sailboat in the pilot, but changed to an Endeavour 40 once the show was picked up as a series. * The scenes at OCB headquarters were filmed in a real office building, at 3033 N. NW River Drive in Miami. For the remainder of the series, OCB scenes were filmed in an office set built on a soundstage at Greenwich Studios in North Miami. The complete change in interior layout is never addressed or even acknowledged in the show. Notes * When aired in syndication, "Brother's Keeper" is aired as two parts instead of a single two-hour episode (this is often the case for feature-length episodes of television shows). Strangely, this is how the episode is presented on the UK DVD releases of the series, despite being listed as a single episode on the packaging and the fact that other feature-length episodes from the series ("The Prodigal Son" and "Freefall") are presented in their original double-length form. DVD releases in other regions have the pilot as a single episode. VHS]] * This episode has had the greatest number of distinct titles of any episode in the series. Originally it was simply called "Miami Vice" when first aired; when it went into syndication it received it's now official title of "Brother's Keeper"; it was released on home video as Miami Vice: The Movie in 1985; Hulu and NBC.com list the episode as "Brother's Keeper - Pilot"; the UK DVD set, meanwhile, splits the episode into two parts and labels them "Pilot (Part I)/(Part II)"; and finally, when it carried the series, Netflix also listed the episode in two parts as "Brother's Keeper (Part I)/(Part II)". * This episode aired on Sunday night before the show moved to its normal 10:00 Friday night time slot for "Heart of Darkness". It aired again on Sunday, July 28, 1985, as the NBC Sunday Movie of the Week, and had higher Nielsen ratings than its' initial repeat in January, 1985. * The title cards for the two-part version of this episode are in a different font style and size compared to the rest of the series proper, as a result of them being added just prior to the episode going into syndication. * The instrumental track that "Gumby" is dancing to on the street at the beginning of the episode is not an outside piece of popular music, but rather a Jan Hammer composition written for the scene (it as actually a unique extension of his "Miami Vice Theme"). This kind of "fake" song would become more prevalent in season 5, when the show's new composer Tim Truman would compose several such pieces for use in various episodes. * The so-called "In the Air Tonight" scene, in which Crockett and Tubbs drive through the Miami night to meet Calderone in Crockett's Daytona, the action set to the Phil Collins song of the same name, is often listed as one of television's greatest moments. * Footage from the above scene of Crockett and Tubbs speeding through the night in Crockett's Daytona would be reused in "Rites of Passage" and "The Maze". * The scene where the team plans the bust together is a staple of the early episodes, but was quickly phased out as the season 1 progressed. * When presenting the transfer order to the guard at the suburban jail, Crockett refers to Calderone as "Orlando Calderone". However, the drug lord's name was changed to Esteban Calderone in subsequent episodes. The first name Orlando was later resurrected for Esteban's son (played by John Leguizamo in "Sons and Lovers" and "The Afternoon Plane"). There are also discrepancies in how the drug lord's surname is spelt throughout the series, with some instances spelling it Calderone (technically the Italian spelling of the name, and therefore unlikely to be adopted by a Central/South American drug lord) and others spelling in Calderon (the Anglicized version of the Spanish spelling, Calderón). * Crockett uses his Daytona's car phone for the first time; the device was a novelty in 1984. * While the pilot leaves the status of Crockett and Gina's relationship somewhat ambiguous, "Cool Runnin'" would later reveal that they resumed their romance. * The Carlyle Hotel Condo (which Crockett and Rivera are standing in front of at the episode's beginning) still exists, and has also featured in the movies Scarface, Bad Boys and The Birdcage. * Bill Smitrovich would later play DEA Commander Burr in "The Prodigal Son". He is also one of several Miami Vice guest stars to appear in Michael Mann's 1986 film Manhunter, alongside Garcelle Beauvais (from "The Maze"), Bill Cwikowski (from "No Exit"), Chris Elliott (from "Down for the Count (Part II)"), Dennis Farina (from "One Eyed Jack", "Lombard" and "World of Trouble"), Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Michele Shay (from "Theresa" and "Badge of Dishonor") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"). Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott also had a small role in the film, although his single scene was deleted from the theatrical cut of the movie. * Martin Ferrero would return in several episodes throughout the series as Izzy Moreno, Crockett and Tubbs' street informant and the only character outside of the principal cast to appear in every season. * This was Jimmy Smits' acting debut. He would later come to prominence on L.A. Law and N.Y.P.D. Blue. * The video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, among its many references to Miami Vice, features two gangs dressed as extras from the scene in which Tubbs arrives in Miami (see image above) -- the Cubans wear the white-and-red t-shirt of the man on the left, whilst the Haitians wear the purple vest and blue jeans of the man on the right. * New York would reappear again in "The Prodigal Son" (when Crockett and Tubbs go there to solve the Revilla case) and "Better Living Through Chemistry" (when Tubbs travels there to help clear Clarence Batisse's name). *This is the first of five times Tubbs is shot in the line of duty during the series. He later takes a glancing bullet to the head in "Viking Bikers from Hell", is shot in the chest (but saved by a bulletproof vest) by Sonny Burnett in "Mirror Image", has his shoulder grazed by a bullet in "To Have and to Hold", and finally gets hit in the arm (similar to this episode) in the series finale "Freefall". In comparison, Crockett was shot only twice during the series -- in "Stone's War" and, most notably, "A Bullet for Crockett". * When DeSoto sings, "Only in Miami is Cuba so far away..." he is quoting the song "Only in Miami" by Bette Midler, which is being played by the house band at the time. * The song Crockett is quoting when he tells Gina, "She left me at Sears and I cried all the way to Walgreen's," is "Billy Broke My Heart at Walgreens" by Ruby Wright. However, his quotation is actually incorrect; the locations in the song are given the other way around -- "Billy broke my heart at Walgreen's and I cried all the way to Sears." * At around six minutes, the pilot features one of the longest pre-credits sequences of the entire series (although it is beaten by "Calderone's Return (Part II)", in which the pre-credits sequence is over six-and-a-half minutes long). * This is the only episode in which a genuine black Ferrari Daytona Spyder is used as Crockett's car, and only in one scene (where Crockett is sitting in the car, waiting for Leon). According to legend, the real Daytona belonged to a local doctor who had rented the car out to the production crew, but who refused to let the arrangement continue after the car suffered over $1000 worth of damage in an accident on the set. * The building at 1116 Ocean Dr, Miami Beach, in which the scenes of Crockett and Tubbs searching Leon's apartment were filmed, was bought in 1992 by fashion designer Gianni Versace as his Miami residence. It was also where he was killed by serial murderer Andrew Philip Cunanan in 1997. The building underwent extensive renovation and expansion throughout the 1990s. Don Johnson later related an anecdote in an interview that he was once invited to the residence by Gianni Versace and couldn't help feeling that he had been in the building before. It then came to him that it was the location where filming for the scenes at Leon's apartment had taken place. Don Johnson recalled that when they were shooting the scenes, the whole structure was so run down that there were holes in floors and ceilings. The building is now a boutique hotel, restaurant, and event location. Goofs * The version of the "Miami Vice Theme" used in the opening credits is incorrectly mixed and is missing the distinctive synthesized guitar hook. The problem occurs in every episode up to "Calderone's Return (Part I)". * The same problem with the "Miami Vice Theme" occurs during the chase scene between Crockett (in the Camaro) and Tubbs (in Crockett's Stinger). * In his hotel room, Tubbs gets a call to make the deal, on the bed are guns and an open briefcase full of cash. The shot changes to a close-up of Tubbs on the phone, then shows the bed again and the briefcase is suddenly closed, then Tubbs opens it to check the cash. * When the camera follows Leon walking along the street to his car before Sonny catches up with him you see the whole film crew moving the dolly along the street in the shop windows. * When Tubbs takes off in Crockett's speedboat, a second person, presumably a member of the film crew, can be seen on board. * When Tubbs is running from Crockett in Crockett's Stinger, he spots a barge ahead and turns to avoid it -- the closeup of Tubbs shows him turn the boat's wheel to his left, but the subsequent long shot shows the boat turning to the right. * The judge in Leon's court case is credited as Sumner D. Rupp, yet the name tag seen on his bench in the scene clearly reads Clarence P. Rupp. * Mykel T. Williamson is still listed among the guest stars during the opening credits for Part II of the syndicated version, despite the fact he was killed in Part I and never appears in the second part of the episode. * When Tubbs turns to look at Calderone in the nightclub after receiving his complimentary bottle of champagne, the house band begins playing the opening chords of "All Night Long (All Night)". However, despite the fact no one is singing, the band's female vocalist can be seen singing into her microphone over Tubb's shoulder. * When Tubbs is pointing his shotgun at Calderone at the docks, closeups clearly show his finger on the forward of the weapon's dual triggers. He then fires one barrel off-screen, before we return to the closeup of his finger on the trigger as he fires the second. However, his finger is seen to pull the forward trigger. If he had previously fired one of the weapon's barrels, he would have needed to pull the rear trigger to fire the other. * The engine tone heard coming from Crockett's Daytona is often nothing like the 4.4L Ferrari V12 found in genuine Daytonas. The cars used in the show were actually replicas built on the chassis of a Chevrolet Corvette C3, the engine noise of which was typically dubbed over in post-production, but this has not been done particularly effectively in the pilot. The discrepancy is most noticeable when Crockett and Tubbs are racing to catch Calderone after he has been sprung from jail. Deleted Scenes In the two-part version of this episode the following scenes are deleted, likely for time purposes to ensure the two parts fit into two standard-length installments: Part I * The scene where Crockett explains to Tubbs why Elvis is "ticking". Part II * Part of Crockett talking to Gina about their night of passion, after Gina confesses that Crockett whispered "Caroline" into her ear. * Part of Crockett's briefing where he explains when the bust goes down ("Big hand on the 12, little hand on the 6"). Production Notes * Filming: March 5, 1984 - April 5, 1984 * Production Budget: $5,000,000 * Production Code: 85304 * Production Order: 1 Filming Locations * West 16th Street, New York City (Tubbs staking out Calderone) * Jay Street/Staple Street, New York City (Street Tubbs is in looking for Calderone) * Omni Hotel, 1601 Biscayne Boulevard, Miami (Bar in opening where Calderone is, Tubbs in strip club) * The Forge, 432 41st Street in Miami Beach (Restaurant shown in main title) * The Carlyle, 1250 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Crockett and Eddie first appear) * 1300 NW 1st Avenue under Highway 395, Miami (Underpass where car bomb explodes) * Iberia Restaurant, 763 Collins Avenue, Miami Beach (Cafe where Eddie's wife works) * 300 NE 34th Street, Miami (Tubbs' motel room) * Bridge NW 20th Street / NW South River Drive, Miami (Tubbs takes off in Crockett's boat) * Miami River/Intracoastal Waterway and Miami Beach near Konover Hotel (Crockett (in car) chasing Tubbs (in boat)) * Railway Bridge between NW 36th Street and NW South River Drive (Crockett jumps onto Tubbs' boat) * Dade County Courthouse 73 West Flagler Street, Miami Downtown (Jefferson trial) * 1116 Ocean Dr, Miami Beach (Leon's apartment) * Miamarina @ Bayside, 401 Biscayne Boulevard, Miami (Marina where Crockett and St. Vitus Dance are located) * Clay Hotel, Espanola Way, Miami Beach (Where Crockett/Tubbs have lunch with DeSoto) * NE 51st Street, Miami (Scott Wheeler's house) * 3033 N. NW River Drive (OCB and Calderone's jail) * Chalk's Ocean Airways, Watson Island on Mac Arthur Causeway (Calderone escapes in seaplane) * I-195, 5km/3 mi. connection between I95 and North Miami Beach (Crockett/Tubbs driving away, Crockett asking Tubbs about pursuing a career in "Southern law enforcement") Ratings (Original Run) * September 16, 1984 (Sunday) - 22.8 (37 Share) * January 26, 1985 (Friday) - 14.9 (23 Share) * July 28, 1985 (Sunday) - 17.7 (31 Share) Music *"Miss You" by The Rolling Stones (playing on punk's boombox during Tubbs' stakeout) *"Body Talk" by The Deele (in New York bar where Tubbs watches Calderone) *"Mi Rumbon" by Los Virtuosos (playing in Maria's diner) *"Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell (Tubbs in strip club) *"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper (Leon at beach) *"Salsa Caliente" by Los Virtuosos (Crockett and Tubbs meet Trini DeSoto) *"Only in Miami" by Bette Midler (performed by house band in nightclub) *"All Night Long (All Night)" by Lionel Richie (performed by house band in nightclub) *"In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins (Crockett and Tubbs driving to meet with Calderone) Jan Hammer Music *"Flashback" (Tubbs in hotel room thinking about Rafael's murder) *"Miami Vice Theme" (Crockett chasing Tubbs across Miami) *"Gina" (Crockett and Gina on St. Vitus Dance) *"Chase" (Crockett and Tubbs chase Calderone to seaplane) Quotes *"5000 street corners in greater Miami, and Gumby here has to pick ours!" -- Crockett ) history, brother!"]] *"And as for progress reports, I'd just as soon buy radio time!"-- Crockett to Rodriguez after Eddie died in car explosion *"The last time I requested back up I nearly got shot to death by Bluto and Lee Harvey Oswald over there!" -- Crockett referring to Switek and Zito *"You're all players, Sonny. You get high on the action." -- Caroline to Crockett *"Two weeks! Two weeks of legwork I put in on this bust, and three fourths of the dealers turn out to be cops!" -- Crockett to Rodriguez after finding out Tubbs is a cop as well *"You know, My badge says Miami, but lately it's been looking a lot like Disney World!" -- Crockett to Rodriguez *"Tell me, Dubbs, are you down here for some value to the taxpayers, or are you just working on your tan?" -- Crockett to Tubbs *"A glowing testament of our Constitutional right to bear arms!" -- Judge Clarence P. Rupp after the power failure during Leon's hearing when all court personnel drew guns on Leon *"You ever forget who you are?" -- Calabrese *"Forget who I am? Darling, sometimes I remember who I am." -- Crockett, in response to Calabrese *"It's called vengeance my friend, plain and simple. Now I may seem somewhat unorthodox to the untrained eye, but when it comes to being a cop, I am strictly business pal. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna put my life on the line with some outlaw cop on a personal vendetta! Cause when it gets personal, it gets messy, and when it gets messy, the wrong people get killed, Comprende?" -- Crockett to Tubbs about his purpose (revenge) for being there *"C'mon, you four-hundred dollar a week cop! It's getting late -- you can arrest me now! Not gonna shoot me, are ya? It's against the law. It's against the law! Laughs" -- Calderone taunting Tubbs '' *"Hey, Tubbs...ever consider a career in ''Southern law enforcement?" "Maybe, maybe!" -- Crockett and Tubbs at the end of the episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Two-hour episodes